Winx Club - Episode 426
Ice and Fire is the final episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Wizards of the Black Circle are seen running aw ay from Nebula and Aisha in the Omega Dimension. The Winx shortly follow Nebula and Aisha . The Wizards manage to break a wall in the Omega Dimension, but find themselves trapped in an area. Ogron refuses to surrender to the fairies and tries to find a way to escape but Aisha and Nebula finds them and attacks. When Ogron thinks that he has defeated Aisha and Nebula, the Winx appear right in time. The other Wizards knowing that their magic powers have weakened and became not as powerful as they used to be become uneasy about confronting the Winx, but they all gang up and fight back. The Winx sends a magic convergence spell and they fight. Roxy, Nebula and Aisha join the Winx to fight the Wizards. The Winx successfully overpower and defeat the Wizards, freezing them in the Omega Dimension. The ice start falling from the ceiling and the Winx escape. Bloom notices that Nebula is left behind. Nebula states that she chose the dark side and has to remain there to repent for what she has done, but Bloom reassures her that she has goodness in her heart. Having said, Nebula agrees to leave with the Winx. When Bloom and Nebula rise up from the Omega Dimension, Morgana and Nebula hugged each other, and Aisha is seen standing by the Winx. Bloom greets Aisha, but Aisha starts crying, her heart still broken from when Nabu sacraficed himself to save the Fairies. Sky notices that the sun comes out and exclaims that you don't see the sun beams in the Omega Dimension very often. Morgana congratulates the Winx on their courage and defeating the Wizards once and for all. She also recognizes Nabu. The Earth Faries release their magic throughout the Earth and Morgana says that from now on they will work to restore the magic of Earth and to make Earth a better place again. Morgana reveals that she will be going back home to her family in Gardenia. Roxy is happy that she will be living with Morgana, her mom. Morgana appoints Nebula as the new Queen of Tir Nan Og as Roxy is still too young. Nebula is surprised and admits that she betrayed Morgana but accepts the crown. Back in Gardenia, Klaus is seen playing with Artu. Artu is upset because Roxy isn't there. Roxy comes back with the Winx and Morgana. Klaus doesn't remember Morgana but restores his memories of her and hugs her. Morgana tells the Winx her past. She reveals being a queen was nice but she lost touch of her family. She wanted to be a fairy, among ordianry people. She met Klaus and fell in love and got married. Soon they had Roxy. The Wizards defeated Morgana and erased the memories of Moragana from Klaus. The Winx return back to Love and Pet. Stella is afraid to look at the store but is greeted by their pets. They are all happy but Stella notices something fishy. She tears down a picture of her room but sees her room trashed. Then two costumers appear at Love and Pet, and soon a whole line is waiting to get their pets taken care of. Jason Queen comes and tells the Winx that they had a contract that they had signed and they have to start to work. He asks them if they were having second thoughts but Musa chimes in and tells Jason that they will not back out and be able to perform, for the last time, at the Frutti Music Bar. The Winx and the Specialists exchange news. The Specialists have to go back to Red Fountain and Sky has to go back to Eraklyon. The Specialists reassure the Winx that they will see each other again soon but the Winx have their own responsibilities. For one they have Love and Pet to look after, and the music contract that they had signed. Aisha comes back to the Winx and recalls how she and Nabu wanted to live on Earth, and how everywhere she looks, it reminds her of Nabu. She decides to stay on Earth. Klaus is upset that the Specialists will be leaving him, but the Specialists offer to work for him one last time. Morgana is seen at the Music Frutti Bar, and so is Headmistress Faragonda. Roxy accepts the offer to go to Alfea for more fairy training. The Winx perform at the Frutti Music Bar as well. The Winx are flying over Gardenia in their Believix but at the end they are in their Enchantix. Major Events *The Wizards of the Black Circle are defeated by the Winx and Nebula, and are frozen forever in the Omega Dimension. *Queen Morgana gives up her position as queen to live her old life with her husband and daughter, Roxy. *Nebula becomes queen of the Fairies. *Aisha returns to the Winx. *Roxy accepts to join Alfea. *The Winx decide to stay at Gardenia, and not to return to Magix. *Yet they have been seen at Alfea and Magix in the comic shortly after the events of season 4 (and still going). *The Winx return to their Enchantix forms, except for Roxy, whose only transformation is the normal fairy transformation. *Morgana and Klaus reunite Debuts None Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Roxy *Morgana *Nebula *Klaus *Artu *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Timmy *Riven *Ogron *Anagan *Duman *Gantlos *Klaus *Miss Faragonda *Jason Queen more coming soon Trivia *This episode has the same name as the 4Kids season 1 finale, Fire and Ice, only with the words reversed. *At the end of the episode the Winx fly over Gardenia. At the last moment they fly away, they return into Enchantix, and the Winx Club logo appears. *This Season 4 finale episode is the final episode before the events of the second Winx Club movie Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure. Mistakes *Nabu appears in the final scene, while Roxy was dancing, even though he's dead. *Roxy disappears when the Winx fly back to Magix. Voice Cast coming soon Quotes "Nabu and I wanted to live here on earth..." -'Aisha' Watch Category:Episodes Category:S Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Bloom Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Roxy Category:Aisha Category:Tecna Category:Stella